Knightly Spook
by RebelWolf
Summary: Anakin Skywalker x Padme Amidala. In the time of caution and war, Padme receives a personal, suspensefilled holovid that leads to a real life event.


Title: Knightly Spook

Author: Rebel Wolf

Rating: R

Pairing: Anakin Skywalker x Padme Amidala

Warnings: sexual innuendo & instances

Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters are property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm, Ltd.

Summary: In the time of caution and war, Padme receives a personal, suspense-filled holovid that leads to a real life event.

Status: One-shot-Complete

**Knightly Spook**

It was a time of danger and uncertainty for those who controlled the governing forces of the Republic. Senators had faced personal threats upon their lives as well as the planets in which they represented. Guards and security forces were everywhere the Senators were, especially since nearly all remaining Jedi were busy fighting the war. As the Senator from Naboo returned to her Coruscant apartment, she shooed all away, including her loyal Nubian bodyguard, Captain Typho and the ever present hand maidens. She wanted away from all of it for a little while, if only just a single night. She knew they remained in the lobby many floors below if she needed them. She need only activate her emergency beacon. A small giggle developed as she thought of how her husband shooed them out. He had an easier job of it. Oh how she wished she was Force sensitive so she could use Jedi Mind Tricks too! It's a small form of amusement for her Jedi husband and it always has him arriving with a cocky grin like that of a child who successfully stole a pastry from a guarded kitchen. Actually, Anakin was skilled at that as well. Or was it he had some hidden political skills and actually negotiated those sweets away from Jedi Temple cooks? No, not her Ani. He likely used his boyish charm and smooth talking backstreet ways with those cooks. A sad sigh replaced her giggle. Oh how she wished he could be with her now!

Senator Padme Amidala drifted into her ritzy Coruscant apartment and plunked down upon her plush sofa. Exhausted from nonstop debates, squabbles, and verbal onslaughts, Padme wanted nothing more than to simply do nothing. Well maybe that wasn't exactly true as a certain Jedi Knight came to mind yet again, but she had to face reality for now. Her husband was on the frontlines of the war. The frontlines had stretched well into the Outer Rim. HoloNews reports indicated that Kenobi and Skywalker and their Republic forces were shoving Separatist forces to ever farther reaches of the known galaxy. It was good news indeed, but simultaneously bad. The farther the enemy was pushed, the farther her husband was from her and the less chance of opportunites to meet with him on his rare and all too brief leaves or 'slight deviations' whenever en route to and from fronts on opposite ends of the galaxy. Soon he would be too far to return to Coruscant or Naboo for their secretive meets. She had once suggested the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine for a new rendevous location. It was her husband's former homeworld afterall. It was met with a single response. "NO SAND-NO WAY!" So, the couple was in limbo in regards to new rendevous locations for those rare times where they could actually be husband and wife.

With a sigh of longing, Padme flipped on the HoloNews. If her husband couldn't be with her, then perhaps she'd catch news of him and his dashing form on some news report. As the "Hero With No Fear, " Anakin had a tendency to attract reporters or was that his seemingly daring, brave, and utterly reckless heroics that did such? No matter, Anakin Skywalker was the Republic's 'poster boy' for this war and therefore, reporters sought every opportunity to spotlight this young Jedi Knight.

_...of the latest Outer Rim seiges. Sources indicate Separatist forces moving laterally along a Republic formed front. The Jedi and their troops are now stretched along the entire Outer Rim in effort to drive this new stalemate forward. General Grievous has neutralized General Kenobi's forces and personally dealt two more Jedi Knights their deaths, leaving two more Jedi Padawans masterless. Commander Skywalker, in a daring and amazing counter attack shoved the surging Separtist forces back with an inspace fighter attack on the flanking Separatist fleet, thus saving General Kenobi's forces from being overrun..._

Padme switched off the news and sighed once again. At least she knew her beloved was still alive and not counted among the dead...not yet at least. Inwardly she wanted to slap her idiot of a husband for his so-called daring and amazing maneuvers. They were foolish and reckless. He could be killed. He was called the Hero With No Fear for such feats. Didn't he care that he could end up making her a widow? He may not have any fear, but she made up for that by fearing and worrying for them both.

Though exhausted, she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She didn't have to rise early the next day. Work was over for a few weeks. C-3PO stepped in. "Ms. Padme, may I offer you something to drink?"

"Yes 3PO, some juice will be fine." she replied as the golden droid departed for the kitchen. What she really wanted was some of that illegal alcoholic brew Anakin had smuggled in from the Outer Rim, but she resisted. She only drank such stuff in the company of her husband. The golden droid stopped before exiting the livingroom and turned to the Nubian Senator once again.

"Ms. Padme?"

"Yes?"

"There is a message left for you via private channel from Master Skywalker. It arrived while you were in session." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Thank you 3-PO."

"You're welcome Ms. Padme." the droid returned as he turned once again to continue on his journey to the kitchen.

Rejuvenated, Padme dove for her holorecorder. C-3PO left the disk beside it and had followed her instructions of finding out who it was from without anyone else knowing. Slipping the disk in, she turned it on and saw an image of her husband. At first she didn't recognize him. He was in the full armor of a clone trooper, with helmet on and only the Jedi cloak over it thus indicating a Jedi rather than a clone. He removed the helmet before speaking. His dark blonde locks dripped and framed his face with sweat. The scar along his right eye glistened an erotic red against his tanned skin. Padme sighed as she envisoned the rest of his tanned, muscular body, shimmering in sweat...rays and shadows dueling with every hardened curve of muscle and smooth contour of... Her thoughts broke with sound of his sexy masculine voice.

_"Hi dear. Love ya and miss ya so much! Have a gift for you. Watch the holovid I have attached to this recording. And no, it's not some erotic vid of me stripping off this armor. Sorry, I know you'd like that. Though I'd give my last flesh arm to see your reaction to it and then be there after to take care of your 'need'. But, Obi-Wan nearly caught me the last time I sent you the strip tease upon that BARC speederbike. I can't ride one of those now without thinking what I could do with you upon it...high speed, swift and agile, darting to and fro, in and out...I need to stop. This armor is getting way too tight in a place it shouldn't be right now. Anyway, just watch the vid I've added to this message. Hope to see you soon! Until then, take care my love...and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he finished with a cocky grin._

With an erotic and oh so devious smirk, Padme slid the disk out of the small holorecorder and into the larger viewscreen for a better view. C-3PO returned with her juice just before she switched it on. She jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Ms.Padme, didn't mean to scare you. Are you feeling okay? You look flushed and are perspiring. I could--"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you for the juice. You may shut down for the night now 3PO."

"Are you sure you---"

"3PO GO NOW PLEASE!"

The golden droid sputtered verbally but did as he was told and departed. Padme impatiently waited for the droid to disappear before finally returning to the vid and anxiously awaited a show.

The vid began with the typical start of a holomovie, complete with introductions. What was her Jedi husband up to? Why was he going 'all professional' in his productions now when she had little patience to deal with such things? Or was he taping over a previously used disk? She sat upon the edge of her sofa waiting for the stupid credits to run through...then the title of the movie appeared--THE EXHIBITIONIST.

"This had better not be..." Padme muttered softly to herself as the flick began. Anakin had a habit of sending her various holovid movies that caught his interest or heard about that he might wish to view at some point. Or it could be some flat out joke. She figured he'd heard of these holovid titles from whatever dredges of society he found on whatever planet he happened to be on at the time. High society wasn't on Anakin's list of comforts with only two exceptions...select politicians and the Jedi themselves. He was more at ease in the company of scoundrels, ruffians, and other lowlifes that were likely only one tick away from being arrested. Even they were a step up to a slave, of which Anakin once was. But he had said this particular holovid was a 'gift.' So it wasn't some weird movie Anakin wanted for himself that he could never watch at the Temple. This was supposedly for her, though she still couldn't rule out a practical joke. This was a professional movie however, not some taped ameteur movie for her created by the notoriously erotic, 'Skywalker Studios.' Her heart sank a bit. She really did want another seductively cheesy flick from Skywalker Studios. Still, she remained attentive to the movie that was selected just for her. Dimming the lighting, she found herself drawn into its plot and suspense. It was an erotic thriller to say the least. But why would her Ani send her a movie where she'd see other nearly naked men with nice bodies and well...she interrupted her own thoughts suddenly realizing that the room was getting hotter than it should be.

She never heard the stealthy ship slip up to her outside veranda with its silouette hidden within the night sky. She never saw its shadowy pilot slink alongside the walls towards an unprotected gateway into her abode. The intruder moved with the grace, agility, and silence of a predator stalking its prey. Drooping low almost into a crawl, the interloper drew ever near to the rear of the sofa then froze upon hearing the gasp of the entranced lady seated upon it.

"Stars and moons, Anakin! I'm going to ring your neck for this one! I HATE scary movies!" she exclaimed to the holovid eventhough her husband was parsecs away. Yet she kept the movie on and continued to watch...fascinated and drawn into the suspense-filled plot.

The intruder waited patiently for the right moment to pounce. The movie's sounds were beginning a creepy musical number. It was the sign of yet another frightening moment. Padme braced for it, unsure as to what or when the surprise was going to happen but swore to herself it would not catch her off-guard again.

The intruder timed the ambush perfectly. As the villian of the movie launched yet another attack, so did the real intruder. Padme screeched with a yelp as she suddenly felt herself yanked back against the sofa's backside with physical force. The intruder covered her mouth to prevent any further noise. Padme's eyes were wide with fear as she still could not see her attacker, who remained behind her no matter how much she squrimed for a better view. She was about to give up and accept whatever fate was destined, but in an instant something clicked in her own head. The hand holding her mouth shut didn't feel like flesh...in fact...it felt just like Anakin's gloved prosethetic hand! Summoning her already high adreneline rush, she managed to overpower her attacker's loose grasp and spun to face him. She was met with a sheepish smug grin and amused blue eyes.

"Miss me?"

Anger, relief, and excitement swelled within the Nubian Senator all at once! She wasn't quite sure how to react. So, she settled for a mix of them all. Pulling her legs under her, she lept over the back of the sofa and onto her surprised husband. He wasn't quite expecting this response and her weight pulled him off balance and backward. His back smacked the floor with a solid thud as she now straddled him and playfully pounded on his chest. She carefully sat in a position that had his center of gravity at her mercy. He was pinned...helpless, well not exactly, but he was enjoying the moment.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN MISTER! GOT THAT! IT WAS **NOT **FUNNY!" she exclaimed with an ironic giggle. Anakin continued to laugh at his wife's futile attempts at being a 'brute.' Then her expression suddenly changed. Her voice lowered to a seductive purr. "It IS good to see you again, but now...what is a suitable punishment for you? You primed me for this didn't you, my naughty Jedi?" she whispered as she began peeling back the layers of his Jedi wardrobe to reveal his battle-hardened chest then reached behind herself.

"Hmm...you won't be needing these either." she continued as she removed his utility belt and tossed it sidewards. His lightsaber hilt clanged upon contact of the floor. "Oh my, what was that lecture Obi-Wan had about a Jedi losing his weapon...oh nevermind, I found another one. Guess you're really armed tonight eh?" she continued as she slid a hand under his pants and found a more 'interesting' hilt to grasp.

Anakin let out a soft, primal growl as a smooth hand snaked about his manhood. He was now restrained by his wife's weight and his layered tunics wound about his upper chest and arms. Though he could escaps such simple binds anytime, he found no reason to. It was actually highly erotic. All was going as he had planned. He had purposely omitted telling his wife of the little _detour _he gave himself while en route to a new flanking fleet in another area of the galaxy. He and his customized Eta-2 starfighter had hitched a ride on a cargo freighter so no holonews reporters or military forces, good or bad, would know of his whereabouts or movements at any given moment. Not even the Jedi Council was aware that their most powerful Jedi was all the way back on Coruscant...well maybe not all, but Anakin could care less what the ancient little green master had to say about it. His brief downtime was his own to do with as he desired, especially if he still arrived at his scheduled destination on time.

"Hmmm...I think this weapon might be _defective._" Padme teased. "I'm certainly not getting a rise out of it like I should be."

Anakin was too busy chuckling to allow himself to be properly aroused. Padme was hitting ticklish spots at the same time she was trying to arouse him. "Guess you need a mechanic. Oh wait, I'm one. Allow me to fix that for you." Anakin spoke between breaths of laughter and inhaling.

"You're a mechanic? I thought you were a Jedi Knight? You downgrading?"

"Safer to be a mechanic these days. Now about that problem...fixed?" Anakin inquired with a devillish smirk and raised brow.

"Not if you're using the Force! Cheater!" she giggled.

"Then stop tickling me so I can get a proper _rise_ out of it." Anakin laughed.

"Now waitaminute mister. I'm in CHARGE here."

"Yes m'lady."

"That's better. Now, where were we? Oh yes, my new Jedi interrogation technique."

"Your what?"

Padme put a finger to her husband's lips and whispered. "Shush. Don't spoil the mood. Play along."

"Mmmhmm..." Anakin muttered as he allowed both calming and erotic sensations to flow through him once again.

Padme was careful. Her husband was a front-line warrior in a very hostile war. Certain actions or events could trigger his instinctive battle responses. Her seductive aggression could give his brain the wrong response to the surge of hormones within his body. So, she also had to be soothing yet playful. It was just another thing she hated the war for. Jedi or not, her husband had become a walking bomb emotionally.

There were few beings Anakin Skywalker would submit to willingly and without regard. His wife sat upon the top of that list however. He was a slave yet again, but in a good way. He had no issues in being a slave to her love. It was a rare event that an angel would bestow her glory to his battered soul..._his_ angel. For Anakin, it meant EVERYTHING.

"My, my, what have we here? Ani, care to explain this?" she purred as she discovered yet another new scar, but in a place upon her mate's body that was rather _personal_ to say the least.

It broke the mood, but Anakin played along as his wife ran a finger along the scar's length and toyed with a nearby body part simultaneously. "A good joke gone bad." he replied huskily.

"Do I even want to know? Since when do jokes occur in the middle of combat, around intimate body parts?"

"When disguises come with attachment clasps that have turned to the Dark Side? Purely Obi-Wan's fault."

Padme giggled despite herself. "That has got to be the lamest excuse you've EVER given!"

"If it works."

"It didn't, but enough of that...I want more of..._this_."

"Your desires are my orders, m'lady."

The next morning, Padme awoke in an empty bed. The shadowy starfighter that was docked beside her atrium was gone.

With newfound longing, she watched the nearest star rise and conquer the darkness of night. As she turned to start yet another ruthless day in the Senate, a strange object upon her dining table caught her eye. It was an object covered under a white linen headcovering. Lifting the cloth, a hand-crafted Jedi starfighter molded and shaped from metallic remnants shimmered in the first rays of daylight. It was painted in the color scheme of Anakin's latest starfighter...Nubian yellow. A small holodisk was attached to its undercarriage. Smiling warmly, Padme carried the disk to a holorecorder.

Upon it was a written message.

_Sorry I couldn't stay to greet the day with you. Duty calls as it always does. I can't say where I'll be or when I'll return, but be wary of things that go 'bump' in the night!_

_With love forever,  
Anakin_

_P.S. There's an even BETTER holovid than previous for you on your nightstand my dear Knight Rider, courtesy of Skywalker Studios. Amazing how sexy an Eta-2 can REALLY be (sans astromech of course)!_

Padme sighed. Well, at least she knew she'd be heading into the day's debates refreshed and relaxed! 


End file.
